


Bubbly Relaxation

by missanimefan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanimefan/pseuds/missanimefan
Summary: The boys have a rough day so when they return to the hotel Ignis takes the chance to have a relaxing bath.





	Bubbly Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by a post glaivescientia on tumblr made about Iggy having a bubble bath[ so yeah.](https://glaivescientia.tumblr.com/post/173594797682/pls-if-you-will-take-a-moment-and-imagine-iggy)

Another rough day was at it's end.

When Prompto had insisted they find a place to crash, no one disagreed. They had cleared out a good few hunts before the sun had begun to settle in the horizon and considering they had gotten to it the moment the light peeked over the trees, a rest was certainly well earned.

Once they had arrived in Lestallum Ignis made his way to the hotel with Noctis dragging behind and complaining about the distance.

“It's not that far,” Ignis shrugged off and Gladio snorted.

“Does the Princess want me to carry him?”

“Nah,” he shrugged and decided to slouch when Promptos' fingers fidgeted on the cameras edge, “Hey, Prom.”

The blond perked up and looked over beaming, “Yeah Noct?”

“If you wanna go get some pictures go for it.”

“We shouldn't split up,” Ignis quickly remarked, “It's too dangerous. We don't know who or what might get into the city.”

“Gladio go with him,” the prince easily demanded, ignoring the way his best friend fidgeted more, worried he was inconveniencing them.

Gladio threw a incredulous look, “Can't it wait until tomorrow? We're all tired.”

“Dude it's okay it's late anyway...”

“Nope, I want to see a sunset photo of this place and Proms the best man for the job. 'Sides, you can restock our cup noodles.”

As he'd predicted, the comment helped ease Promptos visible concern and brought a cheerful smile to his face. Gladio simply sighed when he glanced between the two and accepted defeat for now. After all, Prompto hadn't had much chance to get some scenery shots with all the fights they'd been in that day.

“Fine. We'll turn the hunts too then,” the shield stretched, “Let's make it quick though.”

Without delay Prompto excitedly tugged Gladio away while gushing about a good view he saw when they arrived. Gladio no doubt would grab some cup noodles with the funds they were about to get as well. Ignis figured the prince deliberately used Gladiolus weakness for cup noodles as persuasion and had to commend his cleverness, if not question what he was up to.

Checking in was a simple affair and they made it to the room in no time. It crossed the advisers mind that if Noct had been checking them in it would have been far messier. Last time he'd tried he couldn't seem to get the gil sorted and just set a small bag on the counter and Ignis was left shooing him to get the precise amount paid. The prince had gotten quite an earful that night.

The moment they entered the room, Noctis was plopping onto a bed and leaving his adviser to his own devices. Ignis dropped his bag on a chair and dug through it without glancing in his princes direction.

“Hey Iggy.”

“Yes Noct?”

“You can have the bath, I'mma lay here for a bit.”

“You certain?”

“Yeah,” the prince waved from his spot, “This beds comfy.”

Ignis was tempted to argue but decided he'd just have Gladiolus wake the prince when they returned and he could shower then. For the moment, it meant he's have a chance to use the new bubble bath he'd picked up when Noctis had pointed it out to him during a resupply run.

Gathering up what he'd need for his moment of relaxation, he headed to the bathroom and began to prepare the bath.

As he added the proper amount of the clear soap he fondly recalled how Noctis had mentioned the lavender and chamomile sounded like a weird tea. Wrinkling his nose when he sniffed how strong the concentrated lavender was before passing it to Prompto and demanding he smell it too.

The poor blond didn't see as phased by the intense scent and simply shrugged at Noctis when he acted as if the fact it didn't effect the them was somehow appalling. His only save was the fact Gladiolus had winced when the overbearing scent was shoved under his nose. The adviser had made note to offer to share the relaxing bath soap with Prompto sometime. With how much effort the youth put into fighting with them he deserved to relax too.

During his thoughts he exfoliated his face and wrapped his hair up. Turning the knobs off, he dipped a hand into the bubbly water and confirmed it was just the right temperature before finishing by applying the facial mask and settling in.

The warmth instantly absorbed into his tense body and all the fights and stress melted away. He leaned back and took a relaxing breath when the door creaked and he knew it was Noctis so glanced over to his beloved prince.

Said prince smirked and knelt beside the bath, splashing a little of the water with a snicker.

“Hey Iggy,” he mumbled and laid his head in the crossed arms he placed on the tubs edge, “'Gonna sleep 'kay? Don't drown.”

“I'm not you highness,” the adviser chuckled softly and ran wet fingers through the dirty hair, “You still need a bath first though. Would you like to join?”

Noctis smiled and begrudgingly let the fingers fall from his hair when he stood, “Nah. You have some time to yourself for once. Too tired anyway-” he yawned as if emphasizing this fact. “-I'll do it in the afternoon.”

“Don't you mean morning?”

The prince whined, “Can't we sleep in?”

“Noct.”

There was another whine but Noctis kissed his cheek and headed out, “Okay, fine.”

The door quietly creaked again as it was shut behind him and Ignis shook his head with a small smile. His precious prince would likely be allowed to sleep a little longer and they both knew it. Tomorrow he'd be gracious and wait for breakfast to be finished before waking him and see that the other two did the same. Not too hard considering Gladio didn't mind the chance to talk with him and Prompto would be doing his morning exercise anyway.

Now that all was quiet he allowed himself to peacefully relax once again in the warmth surrounding him. It was a different comforting warmth than that of the other three, but no less welcomed. With that he drifted off...

Sometime later he woke when the sound of the front door caught his ears to signal the return of Gladiolus and Prompto. Unsurprisingly it was Gladio who knocked on the door and came in when he responded.

“Did you doze off?”

Thankfully the heat wasn't entirely gone so the blush was easily missed, “Perhaps.”

“Come on, let's get ready for bed,” the strong hand held out was taken and Ignis nodded.

“Just give me a moment to tidy up.”

“Of course.”

He made quick work of draining the tub and rising in cool water to ensure his pores closed. Taking the towel and drying off as he headed out to see Prompto fast asleep curled up against Noctis as if the prince were a body pillow. Noctis didn't even wake up in the process, though that was to be expected.

He threw on the night clothes, placing a small kiss to Prompto and Noctis' forehead and then sat by Gladiolus who was sitting in the second bed reading.

“Good night Gladio,” he placed a kiss to the shields cheek and received one in return.

“Night Iggy, sleep well.”


End file.
